Mushroomance
by Umbra Nigra
Summary: Always known to be cynical, sarcastic, mocking... How would such a person be able to proof that she was actually in love with one of her best friends? Sulotte!
1. Prologue

Her friends were used to her spending a lot of time in the library, so they never suspected a thing. The kept thinking she was doing research on her venomous experiments, never knew the true reason of her absence: poetry.

Her social habilities were nule, so how could she mannage to show her love? The books, the stories, all they explained were cheesy, corny declarations with indirects or rhymes. A bouquet of flowers, maybe some chocolate... Romantic dinners? Calm, peaceful walks around a natural pool whilst feeding ducks and birds?

...no.

This was not like her at all. She would have to do it her own way, no matter how difficult it was, no matter if she failed. Then only the poetry books would be useful.

...but what if she failed?

No. Sucy was brave and stoic and never shed a tear. She needn't think of that. After all, it had already taken her days to process the strange, warm feeling inside her chest whenever she interacted with Lotte. Sweet, sweet Lotte... ah, if she could only put into words what she felt for her...

Well. That's what poetry is for, isn't it?

...yes. She'd do it her own way, using her own words. And if she needed help or advice, she'd never ever ask Akko. No matter that the brunette was her best and first friend, she'd just be too loud, and if her words didn't give it away, then her actions would. Atsuko Kagari had many qualities, but keeping secrets wasn't one of her strengths.

Amanda, Jasminka and Constanze were just as useless in that matter, each with their peculiar mindsets, none along he lines of romance.

Then what about Diana? Diana always seemed good at everything. But no, perfection wasn't like Sucy, and if the annoying flies known as Hannah and Barbara would leave them some time, and if Diana could somehow, anyhow, walk past her pride and arrogance, she'd help her made a perfect love poem.

Sucy didn't want that: she wanted her own love poem, no matter how messy or creepy it could come out like.

As to the rest, a walk around Luna Nova towards the observatory: that kind of half-bridge where broom riders could start flying somewhere else. The view at night there was just beautiful, not in her eyes, but in Lotte's it sure was, with the stars and the sorceress's stone casting their lights upon the countless trees and towers and everything else that could be enjoyable to Lotte's stunning aquamarine eyes, under that pair of red-framed, round glasses that hid half their beauty.

A bouquet of mushrooms, maybe chocolate bought in town... yeah, that was a great plan. All she needed was to know the perfect time, and mannage to share it only with Lotte.


	2. Chapter 1

A few days had passed, and everything was ready.

Hidden under her bed were the precious gifts she wanted to give Lotte: her declaration.

She had gone so far, so why was it so hard to just find the courage and do it?

She grumbled, refusing to get up from bed, not realising that the tiny sound coming from her had finished waking up an already half-awake Lotte.

"Huh...?" The freckled girl mumbled, rubbing her eyes and clumsily turning to find her red-framed glasses.

Sucy stared. "Ah... sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Glasses on, Lotte gifted Sucy with a gentle smile. "It's fine. It's not like me to stay asleep for too long, anyways."

"...unless you spend the night reading Twilight?" The pucette smirked jokingly.

"Night Fall is far, far better than Twilight!" The ginger protested, then inmediately covered her mouth, realising that the small rising of her voice had made the messily sleeping Akko stirr.

The mushroom-obsessed witch stared at the brunette, wathing how she drooled, saliva pooling in her mouth and making her snore. It was hilarious, somehow tender too. But the point of today was... wooing Lotte? No. Explaining her feelings.

The thought made Sucy blush, and the shorter witch inmediately noticed, blue eyes now looking worried. "Are you feeling sick?"

Inmediately, the paler witch shook her head, standing up to use the bathroom. She needed to wash her face and get ready for such an important day.

.

Classes and breaks passed, and before Sucy could notice, it was sunset. It wasn't that she had forgotten about her declaration: she just hadn't found the perfect moment to, with Akko fooling around and getting them involved in her crazy adventures. She couldn't complain, though, for it had been a good day, but...

Alone in the observatory, the slim witch stared at the bouquet of mushrooms in her hands, wondering just when would she finally be able to accomplish what she was determinned to.

.

"Where's Sucy?" That question had been lingering in her throat for a while before she dared asking, blue eyes full of concern. "It's not like her to go away so often, usually she sticks with us and follows us around..."

Akko shrugged a pencil hunging from her mouth as she stalled on doing her homework. "She might be on the library again? She's been quite a bookworm for the last few days... more than you, Lotte. Maybe she's planning on another experiment?"

Lotte shook her head and sighed. "It never takes her that long... usually she brings the books here and starts working as soon as she can. Also, she seems to be holding something to herself, you know... she's usually quiet, but there's something she seems to be thinking about that botters her."

Akko spat the pencil and grinned when it somehow landed inside her pencilcase, then turned to Lotte with a big grin. "At least she's not experimenting on me anymore."

"...yeah, that's not like her either... You should be worried, Akko."

The brunette though about it and sighed. "I'll go find her and ask her. You know me, there's no way I can't cheer her up."

"No, Akko-" Lotte jumped off her bed, where she had been sitting. "I'll go. You fell asleep in class and now you have extra homework. You'd better do it if you don't wanna fail."

Akko jumped and inmediately turned to face the table. "You are right!"

With a soft, gentle smile, the freckled girl walked towards the door. "I'll be back. Don't get distracted, okay?"

"Oki!" Replied the japanese girl before hearing the door close. She hummed for a while, then facedesked. "Who's gonna help me with this now?"


End file.
